


Information Overload

by maryfic



Series: Unbelievable [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Het, Het and Slash, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Male Slash, Multi, Pregnancy, Prophecy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1408735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryfic/pseuds/maryfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surprise - the powers that be annoying do the big reveal. Sort of. And Angel and Spike begin to deal with their issues. Yeah, right. Moves directly from "Lost and Found".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Prophecy"

Willow hung up the phone and walked out of her and Spike’s suite, humming a half-forgotten song from her childhood. It was late afternoon, she was feeling pretty damn good for being four months pregnant, and she just taken care of the last detail for transferring to UCLA. She ran into Cordelia, who had been coming upstairs to get her, and the smiling pair linked arms as they headed downstairs.

 

“What’s got you so happy?” the seer asked.

 

“Well, the dean at UCLA, for one. He was so happy to have me there; he offered to let me take online courses until I was ready to rejoin the land of the campus-visiting students. I think he might have genuflected if I’d shown up in person.” Willow laughed as they reached the lobby, and the sound made Spike, who was leaning over a book with Giles, look up with a grin.

 

“Morning, luv. Well, afternoon, I should say. You slept late today.”

 

“That’s because a certain blond vampire kept me up all night, and half the morning. And why are you up anyway? And when did you get here?” Her last question was directed at Giles, who gave her a semi-cheerful smile.

 

“Just now,” Cordelia said. “That’s why I came upstairs.”

 

“And as I recall, pet, you were the one begging for more.” Spike interjected, walking over to her and wrapping arms around her waist.

 

Giles stammered, Willow blushed, and Cordelia laughed.

 

“I do NOT beg.” Willow said haughtily.

 

“Um, Wills, I am on your side, here, but you *are* kind of loud…and yes, you were begging.” Cordelia smirked at her friend’s embarrassment.

 

“Oh, for the love of god,” Giles managed, reverting back to time-tested habits as he removed his glasses and polished them rapidly.

 

Spike let Willow breathe after their kiss and said, “Give him a break, you two. I imagine he gets enough of that at home, what with living in Slutty’s house and all.”

 

“Okay, okay,” Willow said with one last snicker. “So what’s up, Giles? Not that I don’t love having you come for a visit, but you have ‘not just visiting’ face. And you brought old books. Not exactly feeling the love here. And how did you get here, anyway? Your car wouldn’t make it to the outskirts of town without protesting, and the freeway would be a bit much.”

 

“Xander drove me,” Giles replied, “and yes, as much as I, we all miss you, I didn’t just come to visit. I’ve finally translated what I believe is the entire prophecy regarding your…”

 

“Baby. Our baby. You can say it, Giles, ba-by.” Willow was caught up in teasing Giles, so she didn’t notice the look on Cordelia’s face when Xander’s name was mentioned, nor did she see the look they gave each other when Xander walked in, laden down with take-out bags. Spike did, though, and knew that Willow’s little match-making scheme to make her, well, their two friends happy again would not be needed after all.

 

“Yes, you and Spike’s child. He and I were discussing it when you came downstairs.”

 

Completely ignoring Giles in favor of the new arrival, Willow’s face lit up in a grin. “Xander! My best Xander-shaped pal. You brought food…” Willow’s happy smile headed downward as she asked her next question. “What kind of food?”

 

Giles shook his head and took it in stride. Xander backed up a few paces from the pregnant woman staring him down. “A little of everything, Wills. I brought sushi, tacos, there’s a box of pizza out in the car,” he stopped at her look. “And I stopped by that little café you like downtown and brought you meatloaf.”

 

“And mashed potatoes?” Willow asked, a child-like hope evident in her tone.

 

“Yes, I even have gravy for said potatoes. Did I come through for my girl or what?” He hastily handed the bags to Cordelia as Willow attacked him in a bear hug, which he gladly returned. It was a testimony to his and Spike’s friendship that the vampire didn’t even bat an eye at his mate’s antics.

 

“You so, so did! I so love you, Xander Harris!”

 

“Oi, don’t go forgettin’ a fellow over here. Startin’ to feel kinda lonely, pet.” Spike smirked as he caught Willow in his arms and twirled her around.

 

“You know I love you better than anyone, Spike.” Willow laid a huge, smacking kiss on his lips, then spun away from him and headed for the only thing that ranked higher than him in her affections right now. “But I *adore* this meatloaf.”

 

Once they all had some kind of food in front of them, be it solid or liquid, Giles opened his book again, setting his plate of sushi aside for the moment. Wes came out from his office, and as Gunn and Angel were off dusting a lair full of minions on the lower east side, they deigned to begin.

 

“Now, I’m not entirely sure that this is the complete prophecy, as it seems rather…unfinished, at least to me, but I’ve translated what I have in its entirety.”

 

“So get on with it, mate. Some of aren’t getting any younger, here.”

 

Giles cocked an eyebrow.

 

Spike apologized, not cause he was scared of the Watcher, by any means, but he wasn’t too proud to admit that he was scared of Willow, who buried an elbow in his ribs without spilling a drop of her precious gravy.

 

“As I was saying,” he shot a look at Spike, who saluted him cockily with two fingers just because he could before settling down; “The prophecy appears to involve more than just Willow and Spike, but I can’t be sure who, it may be the child, or someone else altogether.”

 

“Who else could possibly be involved?” Cordelia asked. “Only takes two to make baby.”

 

“Well, yes, I *do* know that,” Giles said, unsuccessfully trying to fight down the red tinge that appeared on his cheeks. “Why don’t I just read it aloud, and then we can speculate on what it means.”

The phrases were clearly disjointed as Giles spoke each phrase slowly and clearly.

 

_“One of darkness, born from light_

_One from the tombs of hell, born to fight.”_

 

He consulted his notes for the next couplet’s translation.

 

_“Heaven burning in a single hour_

_falling from a darkened tower.”_

 

Then he looked up at the assembled, removing his glasses. The man clearly had this piece memorized.

 

_“Join together, dark and light_

_a balanced restored, wrong and right.”_

 

“Well, that’s not vague at all,” Willow said, her voice breaking the silence that had fallen when Giles stopped speaking.

 

“I think it’s pretty clear,” Cordelia pointed out, rising to toss her paper plate in the trash can by her desk.

 

“And again with the huh? Cause I didn’t understand that much of it.” Xander said.

 

The seer paced, the better to organize her thoughts. “What I’m about to say has an alarming amount of correctness to it. Willow, one of darkness, born of light. We, well, I know, anyway, that witchcraft is all about the balance of power. Dark and light, good and evil. Willow’s used dark magick in some of her spells, because she needed to do so.”

“Spike, tombs of hell, yeah, pretty good indicator there. And yeah, as much as he doesn’t want to admit it, he’s a born fighter against anything that threatens him or his family. And their baby, it’s not gonna be demonic, it will be human. As for the rest, balance restored, all that? It’s not happening any time soon, which I know. And –“ Cordelia stopped and closed her eyes, focusing inward.

 

They all waited, aware that she was having a vision, but not one of the usual kinds, since a smile was slowly appearing on her face, and usually her visions from the Powers didn’t include happy things. Finally she opened her eyes, meeting an expectant looking group.

 

“Okay, everything I said was right. In addition, there will be some kind of battle, and thanks to my highly useful connection to the Powers That Be surprisingly helpful on occasion. That will happen approximately one year from when the baby is born. And,” she paused, wondering if she should tell them this part. But the look on Willow’s face said otherwise. “Okay, Wills, no shooting the messenger, here, but your baby is going to age a little faster than normal, human, I mean.”

 

“What?”

 

“Oh, not like abnormally fast, but it will probably be ready for school by the time we all have to mount up and do the prophecy thing. But from then on, it’ll age at a regular pace.”

 

The look of immense relief mixed with confusion on her redheaded friend’s face was a little unsettling, but Cordelia took it in stride. “And, don’t worry about the speed healing thing. It’s just a side effect of the baby, and it won’t ever go away.”

 

“It won’t?” Willow unconsciously raised a hand to her mark, the one that said that she was claimed by a master vampire. She didn’t want that to go away, and neither did Spike. Cordy caught the gesture and smiled at her friends.

 

“That one will scar. A claiming mark always scars.”

 

Willow smiled and settled the hand over her stomach. She was beginning to show, not very much, but enough. It would be time to go shopping for bigger clothes soon. Cordelia walked over to where the two of them were sitting and kneeled down. She took their joined hands in hers, but when she spoke quietly, it wasn’t her voice, and the words were meant for the two of them alone.

 

“We’re very happy with the pair of you, witch and vampire. And we will continue to aid you in your struggles against the darkness. May this union bless the both of you, and your child bring you happiness that neither of you have ever known. Witch, be gentle with your demons, and know that they are what connect you to the darker paths in life. Vampire, never forget that even without a soul, you still have aspects of humanity, and accept this gift for what it is, a blessing, not a curse.

 And when someone comes to you with offers of forgiveness, do not hold on to old bitterness and rivalries, because you will need both of them in the time to come. Do not let jealousy blind you to what is offered. Let your heart decide, not any…other parts of you. And remember, things are not always what they seem in this world.”

 

Cordelia blinked, and her eyes were their usual hazel, not the milky white they been a moment before. Time was frozen around the trio, and Willow’s eyes shone bright with tears. She laughed, a little bit. “Huh. Didn’t know the Powers could be snarky. You two okay?”

 

“Yeah,” Willow murmured, and Spike nodded. “What do you mean, snarky?” The fog of the telling was slowly lifting from around them.

 

“Not any…other parts of you?” Cordelia repeated, glancing down at Spike’s other parts.

 

“Hey, no peeking at his other parts!” Willow said, covering said parts with her hand.

 

“Sorry,” Cordy said, but didn't sound sorry at all. “You guys ready to rejoin the real world?” the seer gestured at their friends, still motionless.

 

“Go right ahead,” Willow replied. “You okay, honey?” she turned in her seat to look at Spike, still…well, shell-shocked might be the best word for what he was feeling.

 

“Yeah, what, okay, luv, anything you want.” Spike murmured, clearly lost in an elsewhere that was not here.

 

}Flashback…cue the creepy music and swirling lights…{

 

London, somewhere around 1889.

 

“William!” A loud, angry, dangerous ‘don’t fuck with me, boy’ voice broke through the quiet stillness of the mansion, flowing over the bodies and the two woman that were feasting on one still-alive victim of their latest game.

 

Spike knew it was futile to run, knew there was no point in it, but knew that he was going to do it anyway as his sire stalked him through the house, blood making the very air around them look red, much as it was painted over most every surface available to Drusilla, who had a thing with finger painting.

 

He ducked into what used to be the master bedroom, sliding into the closet and pulling the door just as Angelus reached the door of the room, in full game face, making what was left of the poet William in the demon sigh at the very monstrous beauty of him.

 

Spike waited until the brunette vampire was almost upon him, before shoving open the doors and nearly catching Angelus in the face as he tried to make a very futile escape from the very angry vampire. Like he didn’t want this. Like his antics the entire day had not been begging for what was about to happen. But still, one had to play the game, otherwise…one didn’t get the pleasure of winning…or losing.

 

A hand reached out and grabbed him around the throat, bringing Spike’s blue eyes to meet very angry golden pools of pure lust, with a slash of darker anger.

 

“You do it on purpose, boy, I know you do. You don’t have to always get me angry, William. Unless…” Angelus trailed off as a half-shame, half-defiant look crept into his childe’s eyes. “You don’t like it unless I hurt you, is that it? You don’t like me to touch you unless I’m forcing you. You are a wonder, Will. But you are also mine, and I will teach you what that means. You don’t try and manipulate the master without some consequences coming down upon that pretty head of yours.” With a smirk, finally having figured out ‘Spike’s’ little quirk, Angelus tossed the younger vampire onto the bed, face down.

 

And after he’d taken out his anger on that smooth white flesh that would heal by sunset tomorrow, Angelus leaned over that rigid body and whispered. “I’ll make you believe it, William. I’ll make you love me the way I love you.” Then he took his boy, and it was hard, and it was fast, but no one was left  unsatisfied.

 

********

 

Sunnydale, 1998

 

So Angel had gotten all happy with the Slayer, and now this version of his sire that wasn’t playing with a full anything had come back to torture him. Well, fuck that, and fuck you and the blonde bitch you rode in on, you wanker; Spike thought angrily from his wheelchair. This was not his sire, this was not the demon who’d sat reading books to him for hours, fiction and poetry, Dickens and Browning, Austen and Frost, one hand tangled in his blond hair, pulling enough to make him gasp every so often.

This was not the demon that he’d loved, who’d fucked him so hard into the mattress that he’d come screaming, over and over, “Angelus”, this was certainly not the Angelus who, on two very rare and very memorable occasions, had let him top. This was an asshole with a hard-on for the Slayer and a propensity to ruin Spike’s life. More than it already was, of course.

 

This was a more than slightly insane Angelus, obsessed with one thing, and one thing only. Just like he had been with a soul. And Spike knew he wasn’t the blonde in his sire’s heart anymore, and it hurt more than he was willing to admit. This Angelus was only here because the soul had been fucked out of him, and now he existed in some half-life, wanting to slaughter the bimbo that had done it to him and make Spike’s life a living hell. Well, he’d been dammed, he’d be bloody well buggered if he’d let Angelus steal the life he’d managed to build with Dru over the last hundred years away. He’d been abandoned once; it wasn’t going to happen again. And maybe he wasn’t love’s bitch after all.

 

Spike snorted from his position. Bloody hell.

 

}End Flashback…cue creepy music and swirling lights…{

 


	2. "Issues....resolved."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spike and Angel resolve their issues in a time honored tradition. Fucking.

Same day, later that night

 

Angel stepped out of the shower, towel drying his hair and trying not to brood. He and Gunn had come back from the nest earlier to find everyone sitting in the lobby of the hotel, all involved in their own projects.

 

Wes and Giles had their heads together over a book, not unusual for Watchers, not at all. What was unusual was what Angel could smell on them. Lust. For each other.

 

He supposed it was just a matter of time, after all. God knows everyone *else* was having loud sex. Except for him. And that thought led him into brooding again, and he tried to blink away the thoughts as he pulled the towel off his head and made to dry off the rest of his body.

 

Only Spike was sitting in his living room staring. Obviously staring. Angel squeaked and quickly wrapped the towel around his waist. "What the hell are you doing in here, Spike?"

 

If vampires could blush, he might. Christ, his childe looked so good sitting there, no, not sitting. Sprawled there, more like. One hand thrown over the arm of the chair, the other nonchalantly placed over his lap, which did nothing to hide the erection.

 

"Seen you naked plenty of times before, Peaches," Spike said, vaguely enjoying his sire's discomfort, but too occupied to tease more than a perfunctory amount.

 

"It's different now," Angel muttered, stalking over to his dressing and retrieving clothes. He was sure he was getting clothes. Top, bottom. Something to make him not naked. Or aroused. De-lusting charm wouldn't go amiss at this point. "Dammit!" he swore, pounding a fist into the top of the chest and closing his eyes.

 

 

Spike stood up and approached Angel warily. "Peaches...Angel."

 

"No, Spike. Don't DO this." Angel spun around and glared at the blond, trying to make it his problem, instead of Angel's. "Don't make this harder than it already is."

 

Taken aback, Spike stopped, and his face did that adorable 'huh' thing he did when he was trying to work something out in his head. "Do you want us to leave, mate? I didn't want to come here and be a burden to you. It crossed my mind, but this is bigger than any problems you and I've got."

 

Angel turned to face his childe, eyes hooded with internal misery. "You aren't a burden to me. Either of you." Slowly, the tall vampire moved to the couch and dropped onto it, eyes still locked on Spike. "You and I...we've been trying. But there's still something there, something more than friendship. We both know it. I'd bet everyone else knows it...except for maybe Willow. Pregnant and all."

 

Spike cocked an eyebrow. Where exactly was his sire going with all this? "Angel,"

 

The brunette held up a hand. "No, let me finish." Then he stopped. So much for finishing. Spike sighed and took a seat next to Angel, back pressed against the armrest so he was facing the other man.

 

Too many thoughts were crashing around in Angel's brain to make this work. Verbally, anyway. Suddenly he twisted and lunged forward, fusing his lips to Spike's with an intensity neither of them had had with each other since before. Long before.

 

Spike moaned and slid down unconsciously as his sire took control of this kiss, tongues battling for dominance in a relationship that hadn't changed, not really, in a hundred years.

 

Hands tangled in hair, light and dark and Angel's leg slid up to press firmly between Spike's legs.

 

Angel fought with Spike's t-shirt and finally gripped it with both hands and tore, the sound echoing through the room. He abandoned the kiss and traced his way down Spike's neck, stopping occasionally to bite and tease the pale flesh of the vampire writhing beneath his body, reveling in this, what they had both denied themselves for so long. The claiming between sire and childe. Renewed.

 

**********

 

Willow stood silently by the doorway, having entered just after Angel kissed Spike and not having left. She had, however, taken the prudence of shutting the door. No need for anyone *else* to see what was hers.

 

Heat flowed through her body as she watched her mate and his sire kiss on the sofa, wondering just how long it would take before A: they fell off, B: the noticed her, or C: all of the above.

 

Angel was completely naked, the towel having gone the way of the dodo with a little help from Spike. And he was on bottom now.

 

Willow had known, she had always known, that Spike and Angel needed each other. What she hadn't known, until they moved down here, was that her old crush on Angel was more powerful when she was around him every day, watching him take care of her, Cordy, even Wes and Gunn.

 

His family. And she knew she wanted to be a part of that family. Whenever she thought about Spike, and the future, somehow it always included Angel. In their bed, in their lives. With them. She needed Angel and Spike. And ever since that prophecy had been translated, she knew it was right.

 

Because Angel needed her and Spike too. And if they didn't love each other, she didn't know what love was. She was in love with Spike, always had been, and falling in love with Angel was as natural to her as kissing Spike every day.

 

The redhead grinned and pressed a hand over her stomach. She'd go find food and let the boys play alone. They deserved the first time to be alone. After all, she had eternity with them, if she had her way.

 

)()()()()()(

Willow eased back into the bedroom where her mate and her soon to be other mate if she had anything to do about were savagely attacking each other on the floor, having abandoned the couch for a larger space.

 

She'd only been gone twenty minutes, but it appeared that the vampires were taking their own sweet time getting to know each other again.

 

Eyes wide and pulse racing upwards, the redhead slid down the wall until she hit the floor, a little noise escaping her throat at the sight of all that gorgeous, sweaty man flesh before her.

 

Angel stopped his manipulation of Spike's nipple with his teeth and jerked his head sideways, the look on his face priceless as he saw Willow sitting not five feet from them, aroused as all hell if his sense of smell was anything to go by.

 

"Erkg?" he managed before Spike yanked his face back forward for a tonsil-cleaning kiss. "Spike-" he started, before he got cut off by a hand to the back of his head.

 

Spike turned to look at his mate before answering, speaking to everyone in the room. "Look at her, mate. Heart pounding away, panties already wet, glassy eyes, dry mouth. She doesn't want us to stop, do you, luv?"

 

Willow shook her head and smiled wickedly, one hand tracing its way up her bent leg until she pushed her knees apart, giving the pair full view of what Spike had noticed. Oh, she was hot, alright. But she didn't want *them* to stop, either.

 

Her voice was husky when she finally found it. "Keep going."

 

"There, see." Spike's voice was soft, and somehow during all of this he'd managed to get Angel on the bottom and had raised his body enough so that only their cocks brushed together, pulling groans out of everyone present.

 

"Willow," Angel whispered, guilt already present in his eyes, surrounded by lust, desire, and love for them.

 

The witch moved to her hands and knees and crawled across the floor to where they were lying, Spike sitting back on his heels as he watched his mate reassure his sire that this was what they all wanted.

 

Soft hands brushed Angel's chest and he closed his eyes, reveling in the touch he'd craved since he first laid eyes on the girl years ago. Then a mouth met his, and he drowned in her, taste, scent, feel. Every negative emotion he'd been feeling was lost in that swirling maelstrom that was Willow.

 

He broke the kiss and stared at her for a moment, before feeling hands run up his legs to grip his thighs, thumbs playing with the sac between them.

 

"Peaches..." Spike growled, and Angel answered in the best way he knew how. He reached down and grabbed Spike by the hair and planted him face first in the erection he'd been nursing since they'd moved in together.

 

Not one to waste an opportunity, the blond opened his mouth for his sire and drew him in fast and hard, bringing Angel's hips up off the floor to thrust into a talented mouth he'd not felt in decades.

 

Willow caught her breath and scooted back to get a better view, but a hand on her leg stopped her.

 

"Let me touch you," Angel said, voice cracking as Spike did something extraordinary with his tongue.

 

She nodded and moved back, yanking off her shirt to reveal nothing but her underneath. Larger breasts than he remembered, and he could not wait to get his mouth around them, but his hands would have to do. Still not bigger than a handful, pale with a few freckles sprinkled around in interesting spots.

 

Willow's head fell back as Angel found her nipple, twisting first one and then the other just to the point of pain. In lieu of actually taking her underwear off, Willow just pushed the thong aside and slid her hand along her pussy, with enough pressure to make her shudder as Angel's hand covered hers.

 

Spike let Angel's cock loose and stared at the sight before him. Willow, head back in clear passion, chest heaving as Angel pushed two fingers into her vagina slowly, too slowly, he knew, and Willow's head snapped up just as he thought it.

 

"Faster," she hissed, and Angel complied, rubbing her clit with his thumb as he slid in and out of her.

 

Willow's breath came faster now, and Spike leaned over Angel's legs to capture her mouth and her scream as her body stiffened and jerked, the orgasm taking her by surprise, washing up from her toes in a flood that poured through her body and left her mind like Jell-O.

 

Spike's arm had gone around the redhead so she didn't fall, and as the aftershocks wafted over her, he gently laid her down on the carpet as Angel reclaimed his hand.

 

"Where do you think you're going with that," he said, following the wet hand to Angel's mouth. The vampires cleaned off Angel's hand together, Spike showing off his sucking skills as Angel watched and did some licking of his own.

 

Spike looked down at Willow, replete in afterglow, and looked mournfully at his own neglected erection. Angel followed his gaze and raised an eyebrow. "There's lube under the couch cushion."

 

"Do I want to know," Spike wondered, sticking his hand beneath the cushion and finding said tube.

 

"I have needs," Angel tried to defend his actions, but it was very hard when Spike had squeezed a generous amount of K-Y into his palm and was in the process of slicking himself up...er...down.

 

Angel got to his knees and took the lube away from his childe. "You sure about this?"

 

"Don't ask questions, just fuck-ahhh" Spike's order was cut off as Angel slid a well-lubed finger into his ass and bloody well *kinked* it.

 

The blond pushed back on the recalcitrant *non-moving* finger. "God, Angel, just, please."

 

"You're tight, Will." The rough voice transported Spike back to another time, when Angel didn't exist and gentleness was not something that happened between them.

 

"Don't care." Petulant. He'd been a demanding childe even then, Angel thought, pressing his cock between Spike's cheeks. Just there.

 

"Fuck!" Spike exclaimed as Angel essentially popped his cherry again. Not like he'd been buggered since Angelus lost interest, after all. Oh god. Felt so good. Too good, as he gripped the sofa cushion in one hand and his dick in the other as Angel pulled almost all the way out, then shoved back in. Hard, harder, please sire, god, please.

 

At the first rush of familiar heat and tightness, Angel lost control. Not soul clause control, but sire/childe control. One hand on Spike's hip, the other winding around the blonde hair and tugging, yanking, just so. He had no will of his own anymore, just a mindless thrust wiggle fuck Spike over and over again.

 

The slap of sticky skin on skin, the sound of Spike's hand on his cock, a wave of memories assaulting him, the blond's muscles clenching around him at every stroke, he never even noticed Willow staring avidly, one hand between her legs as she watched them.

 

A scream at the first drop from the cliff, and with no thought at all, Angel sank his fangs into Spike's neck and wrapped an arm around his chest as they both erupted, Spike's blood spilling from between his lips and his own, from the bite mark on his wrist, matching Spike's own fangs.

 

Angel pulled out and turned Spike around, their game faces matching, and they kissed. Blood mingling on their tongues, mouths sliced open from sharp fangs as they played.

 

Minutes later, they heard Willow cry out and turned as one to her, blood smeared around their mouths.

 

She lay limply on the floor and smiled up at them. Her boys. Hers. Mates. They reached down and pulled her up into their embrace, waiting until feeling had returned to someone's legs so they could make it to the bed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2006.


End file.
